


I'd Love You to Love Me

by orbiting_saturn



Series: The Sassy Drabbles and Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbiting_saturn/pseuds/orbiting_saturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most times, Cas liked him flat on his belly. But there were other times, special because they were so few and far between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Love You to Love Me

Most times, Cas liked him flat on his belly, legs barely spread just enough to get inside because it kept him impossibly tight. He was never really slick enough and their skin caught in uncomfortable ways, friction burns in his ass and on Cas' cock. Sam didn't complain because it was what Cas wanted and he wanted whatever Cas did. It was how they worked, Cas forcing his way in, like a battle just to fuck and come.

Cas sometimes pushed Sam's face too deep into the pillow and his breath would be cut off, he'd get delirious from lack of oxygen and come so hard with stars swimming on the edge of his vision. Sam liked those times the best of all because they compounded Cas' power, told him this wasn't about what _he_ wanted.

Two hands folded over the back of Sam's neck, thumbnails digging into his skin, never naked, pants shoved down like a whore getting alley-fucked by a trick in some shady space. When Cas was balls-deep in him, punching in short, hectic thrusts, it was the shame that kept Sam sane, he could go mad with the want if he didn't feel so filthy from it.

But there were other times, special because they were so few and far between, when Cas would get him out of his too-loose jeans, slot himself between the wide spread of Sam's thighs and watch him close. And with their eyes on each other, they would both know this for exactly what it was. It was something Sam gave willingly, no pretense of taking or claiming, no lies with the forceful, managing way Cas usually mounted him. In that place, his arms and legs fell open easily.

These times, Cas would give him his fingers, one, two, three, slowly turning and stretching and seeking inside of him. He'd fall apart and beg under the dark, curious stare of Cas' too-blue eyes. Cas would lube him up, so wet that every slide and shift was easy, fingers churning and exploring, caressing his prostate until he was sweating and arching. _More, Cas, please,_ Sam would beg.

It would be for him. His needs, his wants and part of him fucking hated that.

 _Tell me_ , Cas would demand, get his fingers all wound up tight in Sam's hair and drag his head back. He'd nip and suck and lick at Sam's lips, redden them up and let his hungry gaze catch there. _Tell me what you want._

Sam always closed his eyes for this part, ass shoved full of Cas' roving fingers, stretching him with four then and the wide knot of his knuckles. Maybe if Sam waited long enough, denied Cas' demands, that whole hand would force its way in and wave hello to his insides.

 _Look at me,_ Cas would growl, tug hard at Sam's hair. _Don't hide from me, Sam._

Through the sting of tears and sweat, Sam would obey. He'd flutter his lids open and gaze up, hating Cas a little for his stalwart composure, for that long cruel stare.

 _What do you want?_ Another twist, glancing curled fingertips across that bundle of nerves, making Sam buck and writhe.

 _I want-_ , but Sam would lose his words on another cry of pleasure, Cas thumbing his perineum, nudging Sam's drawn up balls.

 _What do you want?_ And those fingers would rock in and out, rock all coherency out of Sam's brain and funnel it straight to his hard-as-nails, weeping dick.

 _What do you want?_

On such a night, Sam would surprise Cas with his answer. He'd torque his hips against the next thrust, drag Cas closer with long legs wrapped around slim hips and say, _I want you to **kiss** me._


End file.
